Tired
by torib0o
Summary: In moments of weakness, we all need someone to be our strength. ShikaNeji, Shikamaru, Neji, yaoi, fluff, h/c, hurt/comfort, romance, angst, love.


A/N: Sorry for my lack of posts; life got in the way. I am sorry to say that my updates on this site will no longer be quite so frequent barring request and gift fics, which will be updated until their finish. I will finish all the ongoing fics I've posted in time and continue to update 'Their Story' but I will probably not be posting here anymore. To find out where I will be posting my stories, please send a private message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

–

He stared into the mirror, utterly disgusted and tired of himself. He was tired of the person people believed him to be, tired of the person he was trying to be, tired of himself. He was tired of himself, tired of his face, his personality, and the idiosyncrasies that annoyed even him.

Why were they surprised when he greeted them without malice? Why were they surprised when he smiled and waved, when he inquired of their health? Why were they surprised when he spoke of his own accord, bringing up things that were on his mind and contributing to conversations? Was he really so callous, so coldhearted and difficult to get along with? Was he so careless with the feelings and needs of others?

No, he told himself, he couldn't be for there was one by his side. One who told him of his day and hugged him, kissed him, or simply smiled at him. He had love and support, things he'd wanted so desperately for the entirety of his life.

He gazed into the mirror, frowning at himself. He hated his hair, his eyes, and his skin. He couldn't stand the sight of the scar on his chest, couldn't stand the memory of how he got it.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his hips and his vision cleared, having gotten blurry at some point, and he stared into deep brown eyes. Those familiar deep brown eyes, so full of love and compassion belonged to the one that he loved so deeply and so dearly; the one whom he'd privately pledged his life and love to.

"What are you doing?" the other asked him, voice low and grave as it usually was.

He looked down and away and instantly felt his hips in a bruising grip. Looking into those eyes, he reached down and covered the other male's hands with his own and he sighed softly. His lover knew the thoughts rolling through his mind, the same ones that seemed to surface when he was left alone for far too long.

"Stop it," he breathed; voice gentle. "I'm just thinking."

"I know what you're thinking," he said quickly, almost angrily before deflating. "I just don't know why you think it. I love you," he said softly. "I tell you I love you every day, but is it not enough? Do I not show you?"

"Stop it," he said once more, not wanting to hear the other's words, eyes clenching shut.

"I do everything you ask of me and then some. I don't dominate you; I don't hold you down or tell you what to do; I don't want to, but I want to know what to do; I want you to be happy!"

"I am happy!" he bellowed. "Gods, I'm as happy as I've ever been with you; why are you pushing this?!"

"Because I come home and I see you like this!"

The elder man lowered his head, long chestnut locks dangling in his face.

"Neji," Shikamaru called softly. "Tell me."

It took the Hyuuga a moment before he inhaled shakily and shook his head. "Shikamaru, believe me; I am happy," he told his husband, hugging the younger man around his midsection. "There are just moments where I become so tired that I feel nothing but lethargy and weakness in my bones."

"Then let me be your strength," he hissed.

"You are, believe me you are," he said softly as he hugging the Nara close. "But these thoughts will always remain with me. We all have moments of weakness, moments when regrets and unhappiness seep in, and we have to deal with these thoughts, but when I am weak and I am tired, you, Nara Shikamaru, are my strength and my energy."

The Nara sighed. He'd been trying to rid Neji's mind of all of his insecurities and misconceptions of what the general public believed him to be, but he knew the Hyuuga was right. He knew there were times when he would wake up in a cold sweat and turn over only to breathe a breath of relief at finding Neji at his side, alive and well, and then he would be reminded of Asuma's death and bottle himself up for hours at a time.

He ran his hands up and down Neji's back until his arms were wrapped around the elder man's waist as well, and he sighed lowly.

"You're right," he mumbled and gave a half smile when he saw Neji nod. "Though I don't know how I can be anyone's energy,"

Neji rolled his eyes and nudged the man's shoulder as he released a low chuckle. "Well, even though you don't know how you just make sure that you know you are my strength and my energy when I'm weak and tired."

Shikamaru smiled gently and pressed his lips to Neji's before stroking at the small of the man's back and speaking softly, "You never have to be any of those things when I'm around. I just want you to be Neji, and I'll take him however he comes,"

–

End.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed.

I was trying not to make distinguishable seme/uke rolls. I hope I succeeded

Comments are welcome ^_^


End file.
